Synthetic film and sheet materials of a conductive nature (approximately 30,000 ohms per square surface resistivity or less; for example, 5,000 ohms) are desirable for use in environments where electronic components, discrete devices, electronic equipment, microprocessors, minicomputers, intelligent terminals, and any electronic equipment containing static-sensitive components may be subject to a static charge. Such charge may be generated by people or the environment, such as shipping, transporting, or otherwise moving such electronic components from place to place, utilizing the keyboard on a terminal, both in manufacture of electronic devices and equipment and in transporting such devices and equipment, and in other utilization of such electronic devices and equipment. In electronic-manufacturing operations, production personnel utilize inexpensive synthetic materials for floor and work-surface coverings, as well as wearing apparel, such material being subject to rapid static-charge buildup and maintenance. Also, in word-processing and data-processing areas, synthetic materials are used in floor coverings, as well as wearing apparel. In shipping electronic components and devices, the shipping-room and receiving-room personnel may generate static charges in normal course of business, which may be imparted, in handling, to electronic components or devices.
In these environments, conductive sheet materials are utilized and provide a rapid circuit to ground for any static electrical charges that have been built up, both on table and counter areas and in floor materials. Conductive bags, made of polyethylene, and conductive foam, made of polyurethane, as described in my parent copending application, have been used to alleviate the static electrical problem. Also, conductive polyethylene floor and table mats are utilized, as well as stainless steel for table materials.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide conductive surface coverings, such as table and floor mats, and particularly to provide an improved, economical, easily manufactured, clean conductive floor and table covering for use in electronic manufacturing facilities, shipping areas, and in data-processing, computer and word-processing areas.